


A Life With You

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I can't think of an actual tag but there's some heavy discussion towards the end, It's subaki being the most spoiling of husbands on the anni, Post-Canon, but alas sir you married a protagonist, just as a warning anyways I post this at 2am i will. add tag later......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: For the first time in his life he felt truly speechless.Subaki loves his wife a lot and she loves him a lot too and please love them... please....
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Tsubaki | Subaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Life With You

Subaki was never one to settle for anything less than perfection, no matter what came his way. And today? Today especially. He’d gotten up earlier than his already early standards, and, once his lengthy routine was done, began his work for the morning. Flowers, and a picnic blanket, and the kitchen was just barely starting to stir when he strode in to prepare everything himself. Had to say, was very amused by Jakob walking in and walking right back out with an offended huff.

Her favorite spot in the royal gardens was in the shade of a particularly old wisteria plant, supposedly planted and initially tended to by his great-great grandmother when she had served as master of the royal gardens. It had grown to consume most of the post it had called home, twisting in and around itself to look more like a tree grafted onto the gazebo it was planted to compliment. The spot was perfect, with springy grass and just within reach of a pond, and it was no less perfect when he came to examine it and make certain. He did, however, need to grab an extra blanket or two to absorb the morning dew. A soggy blanket wouldn’t do.

Soon enough the flowers were laid about, the blankets set (the topmost one perfectly dry), the morning’s picnic ready to go, and it was time to head back before she even knew he had left the bed. Tiring, so very tiring, but worth it. It was a cycle he was used to. He had learned to make it rewarding, some would say, but hard work with a payoff held its perks, too.

“Milord!”

He paused, not expecting to be stopped this early, “Yes?”

“Ah, Lady Corrin’s package has arrived.”

He blinked, but that was about the most confusion he showed. A package? She didn’t tell him about anything she had ordered recently. Maybe she intended to and got distracted, yes. Oh, or maybe she was trying to surprise him! She’d probably want to open it soon, too, so... “If you could, set it in the garden? The wisteria, if you would. I’ll be spending some time with her, but we can certainly see to it just after.”

“Yes, milord.”

As the courier rushed off, he frowned. Ah, that took up a good minute or two, hopefully she wouldn’t be awake yet.

And she wasn’t! Such a deep sleeper. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight: curled up this way and that, hair in her blissed out face, wouldn’t wake for anything in the world. So gangly and careless and candid and yet graceful and perfect and his. Subaki let himself slip for a moment, walked forward to wake her up, but ah! He had one more thing to check and a new outfit to change into.

This was another secret package, but this one a purposeful surprise. She had spotted the dress on a visit to Cyrkensia and adored it at first sight, but managed to convince herself she was living splendidly enough. She had dresses at home, and the like, and bigger things to think about than spending so frivolously.

But that just meant HE could spend frivolously. He budgeted it out carefully, and made sure there was a generous tip to the tailors. Sure, it meant he had to cut back on a few things to make sure they still had funds to visit and aid the various nations of the world as everyone settled into peace and prosperity, but it was fine.

So, there was the dress, settled over a chair right in front of their bed, and there he was in a new yukata sitting beside her with a gentle kiss and soft, “Morning, love.”

She yawned. Almost immediately her arm settled over his shoulders and her hand tangled in his hair, “Morning.” She huffed, pressing up for an enticingly lazy kiss, “It’s early.”

“It is.”

“Still not used to it.”

“You’ll get the hang of it eventually.”

“Mmm... you keep saying that.”

He helped her sit up, and didn’t stop a smug grin when she gasped.

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“You didn’t!” She jabbed her fist delicately into his shoulder, then crawled off the bed and over to the dress. Subaki enjoyed the view of her nightgown gathering on her figure, at least until she spun around with the dress held to her chest, “How do you know this would fit me? What if it doesn’t?”

“It’ll fit.” Subaki replied with a grin, “As your husband, I take a lot of pride in knowing your personal measurements.”

Corrin shot him a look tinted with scarlet, but soon after leapt behind a dressing screen and hurried to throw the dress on.

“I can’t believe you went and bought it.” She muttered.

“It’s a gift.”

“Is that where your money went?”

“Maybe~ Though how did you notice?”

“You were being more careful with your funds than usual.”

“Was I that noticeable? I’m always careful.”

Corrin peeked over the screen, smiling, “Honey, I married you.”

Subaki leaned against the headboard, folded his arms behind his head, and congratulated himself on a job well done. Her smile was worth it every single time; it was radiant like the sun itself, infectious like the most potent plague, and warm enough to help him ignore the chill of the sky he soared through.

And it was that very smile she wore as she shyly stepped out from behind the screen. He didn’t know why she seemed so self conscious when she was clearly giddy with delight and the most radiant he had ever seen her. The fabric was light and airy, layers of chiffon in dusty pink hues that caught the light of dawn and wrapped her in it. The sleeves were less so and more a capelet woven from that same chiffon and held in place with leaves in the same pink gathered around her shoulders. Draped in the morning sun that rose over the world she helped to make.

To put shortly, she was perfect, stunning, and exactly like he knew she would look.

“You were right.” She giggled, “Perfect fit.”

He pushed off the bed to wander to her side, one hand immediately at her hip and the other pulling the skirt of her dress a touch closer, “Like you thought I could be wrong.”

“I didn’t!” She kept laughing, head bowed to keep her from doubling over and pressing into his shoulder. “I just... tried to keep my expectations low.”

His hand wrapped up around her shoulder to hold her closer, “Oh, don’t tell me that. You know I’ll always hold myself to high standards.”

“Too high.” She pressed her finger to his nose. “You need to relax.”

“I mean, I might.”

“You will get some relaxation, mister.” She scolded, her knuckles gently rapping at his collarbone as that lovely little pout formed on her features; brows knit, mouth agape in a perfectly elongated “O”. “Our anniversary just started and you’ve already worked too much.”

“And I’m not done yet, sweetheart.” He leaned in and grinned. “We still have a breakfast picnic prepared by yours truly, and a private concert-”

“Subaki!” She huffed.

He leaned his head against hers, “And we can dance like we did the night we confessed our love, and I get to hold you all day and remind you that you’re absolutely perfect-”

“This is a day about us, honey-”

“And I get to hold you out to this lovely world you helped make,” he continued, taking hold of her waist, “and twirl you around and let everyone know-” she shrieked, the two of them laughing as he twirled her around, “I LOVE MY WIFE!”

He set her down and held her tightly. “I love you, Corrin.”

He would never get tired of her hands wrapping up around his shoulders, taking hold in gently curved fingers to pull him down to earth. “I love you, too, Subaki. You work too hard.”

“Not as hard as you, ma’am.” He tangled his hand in her hair, “Nowhere near it.”

“Oh you’re beyond it,” She scoffed back, “Especially if you keep spoiling me like this.” If she thought this spoiling, he would have to fix that. Corrin’s fingers prodded along his shoulder and neck before curling gently around his chin. “So... you mentioned breakfast?”

“Right this way.”

Walking together and talking together was nothing new, but always engaging. Her asking for his finer points and advice, him asking for her opinions with his ideas on how to perfect, well, anything. Talking about the war they fought through, their lives and how the paths wound to here. These days the topic of children occasionally popped up, full of little bickering moments about if they would have a boy or a girl or bouncing names back and forth to try and settle on the perfect ones. The only thing they could really agree on sometimes was the fact they might have been getting ahead of themselves: managing children was a whole new effort compared to managing an army.

Corrin noticed her package set just aside the picnic first, and Subaki noticed her sobering up at the sight. “Made your favorite.” He said, trying to distract her.

“Right...” She replied distantly, carefully gathering her skirts about her as she sat down on the picnic blanket. She was still looking at the package.

He sat down between her and the package and began plating their breakfast, “We can get to that just a bit later, okay?” He laughed, extending breakfast to her, “Just relax. You’re with me now.”

Corrin smiled. Her hair poured over her shoulder, glittering dark in the early morning sun and so sharp in contrast against her ruby eyes. Her feet peeked just out of her skirts, her shoulders bare, lips a soft coral shade and so, so kissable. His list of her praises to sing seemed nigh endless.

She hemmed and hawed over breakfast. He pointed out the herons out on the pond as they waded through lilies. It didn’t take long for their bellies to fill up enough to leave breakfast abandoned. She pulled flowers from around their picnic blanket, smelling them and feeling over the petals, and he would never get over the sheer joy on her face from the experience. And then there was her tangents about their meanings, all sorts of little quirks and messages to be hidden between the petals. She knew mostly the traditions of Nohr, but she was getting the hang of Hoshido’s floral language, just a matter of time.

“... And peonies, that’s a really interesting choice, because in Nohr they’re generally regarded with the intention of shame-” Subaki felt a frown suddenly appear, “or bashfulness, or anger, but I understand that here they take on a definition closer to bravery, yes?” She leaned over to pick out another blossom, and resumed before he could even answer. “And asters, these are a symbol of love and trust.” With every flower she passed to him, he gently wove it into her hair. At this rate she would look like a springtime goddess, stumbling right out of a field bedecked in the jewels of mother nature. “And crocus, crocus, crocus...” She pressed the petals to her lips. “Joy, love, a warning or perhaps an oath to never harm another.”

She leaned away from him, her smile crumpling, “Oh, gods forgive me, I’m rambling-”

“I love hearing you ramble.” He answered effortlessly. “How many times do I have to tell you that?” She blushed, and he gently moved to take the crocus from her hands to tuck it just behind her ear. “Can’t be bored with you, sweetheart.”

Her fingertips replaced the petals, her shoulders raised and that oddest little grin on her face, like she was worried and overjoyed at the same time. She giggled, “You’ll have to keep reminding me, love. I’m sorry.” He found it rather sad she felt like her words were a bother. Would have to make it a point to remind her that wasn’t the case. Never for him.

“Hey, no apologies. Now then, do go on.” He leaned in closer, taking gentle hold of a lock curled on her shoulder, dragging knuckles gently against her cheek. Her hair was soft, and she smelled lovely. Looks like sharing his routines was working perfectly with her. He plucked a camellia from her hair and held it between them, “How about this one?”

“Camellia.” Corrin answered, her eyes downcast, lashes fluttered low over her gaze, smile soft. “A red one... hm... I wonder where I’ve seen this before...” She took it from him and tucked it in his hair. “Must be love, deep and passionate.”

She yelped with surprise when he took the opportunity for a kiss, but make no mistake that she melted easily right after. Arms wound around his shoulders, held his cheek, played with his hair. She leaned in, and he yielded, and it didn’t take long to have him against the trunk of the wisteria they sat under. A few lilac petals fell around them from the motion.

“... They could write a thousand poems about you.” Subaki whispered, “And all of them I couldn’t be bothered to read. They can’t do you justice, Corrin.”

“I think they’ll be too busy writing history books.” She replied, “I hope they don’t forget about you.” 

How strange she still thought he wasn’t honored to stand beside her. Dragonkin, a practical demigoddess who had been chosen by Yato and united two kingdoms and would one day- one day! -refound and renew a third. All he was was the finest pegasus knight in Hoshido and the retired retainer to the youngest princess.

“I’m fine with a paragraph, you’ve done more.” He said.

“I think you deserve more credit than just a paragraph.” She stole another kiss. He could feel her practically in his lap now, her presence consuming him with bliss. He almost forgot where she ended and he began, and he didn’t mind. Not in the slightest when it was clear to him right here, right now, was always the most content he would ever be.

“Hey, Subaki...”

“Mm?”

“... I have a gift for you, too.”

Ah. The package. He felt her leave before he saw her getting the package, undoing some twine and peeling back paper to be sure. She turned around, “Want to close your eyes for this?”

“Why not?” He settled back, hands ready to hold whatever was handed, “Maybe I won’t even need to open them.”

“Alright, um...” There was some more tearing at paper, but a long pause. 

“Love, it’s alright.”

“I know, just... I don’t put as much care into my gifts as you do-”

“Don’t say that.”

“... Are you really sure?”

“When have I ever been wrong?”

“More than you’d like to admit-”

“Oh, now that’s just mean.” He waved his hands about, “Come on, I’m positive I can’t be disappointed with anything you give me.”

“... okay.”

A hilt. A hilt was put in his grasp, and he felt his brow furrow. “Not a katana... Balance is odd, love, what could this-”

He opened his eyes to the sight of a wyrmslayer in his hand, Corrin’s hands gently pulling away from him to hold herself.

For the first time in his life he felt truly speechless.

Corrin was looking down, curling up around herself, flowers falling from her hair. “Ta da...” She halfheartedly murmured, shortly after putting her fist in front of her mouth.

“I...” Words were effortless to him, but they refused to come out. They lodged in his throat. His gaze darted nervously from the sword to her. From her bane, her ruin, to the one he could never, ever hurt. He laughed, finally, jittery as he held the blade aloft and stared at his worried reflection. Joke. Had to be a joke. “Love, I don’t understand?”

She was silent.

He set the sword aside and held her shoulder, “Corrin, you know I will always listen if you need me, right?”

“I know.” She said. She looked at him with a straight face for a moment, then looked away and shrugged. “Um... This... This is important.”

He didn’t want that damn thing anywhere near her. “I don’t understand... why?” She reached for it and he gently held her wrist. “Corrin, hey... Corrin, sweetheart, darling, love of my life...” He held her cheeks, pressed their foreheads together, “Corrin, what are you not telling me?”

She laughed. She cried. “It’s just... awkward, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry I should’ve-”

“Corrin, enough with the apologies,” He crooned, “What’s wrong?” He laughed again, tinged with nerves, “This isn’t something you can’t tell me because of a curse or whatever, right? I mean, if that’s the case, then we got loopholes. Just tell me what to do to make it better...”

He waited for her. For the sniffling to come and go, for her to find her words. He could wait forever for her, just as she waited forever for him. She got lost in her tower, in her head. They both did, they knew it well what the worst prison was. Perfectionism, isolation, different paths to the same hell. Not that it mattered. He wasn’t going to leave her down there alone.

“I just... trust you.” She finally said. “More than I trust myself.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. That’s why, um... I wanted you to have that.” She sniffled, and Subaki gently pulled out a handkerchief. “Thanks.” She blew her nose. “Love you.”

“Love you.” He echoed. “But I still... don’t understand.” He understood one idea, but he hated it. Not possible, not her.

“If I... If I lose my mind. As a dragon.” She explained at last, “If I become a problem, if I need to be put down-”

“Don’t even think of that.” He cut her off. “Not even for a moment.” Not her, never her. “You can control yourself better now, I don’t want to hear that, Corrin.” He kissed her once, twice. “There’s no way it’ll happen. Not on my watch.”

“... Just.... just in case.” She insisted. “If there’s anyone I trust to hand my death, it’s you.” There was a pause, then she whispered, "I'm trying to think of a life with you... all that entails, imperfect or not."

He didn’t feel especially honored, but... “Corrin, love, you’re going to be fine.” A third kiss, long and lingering until her felt her melting again, soft and sweet and supple again, sighing again when they parted. “You got me, and always will. Nothing’s going to happen to you now.”

She smiled again, careful to hold his hand. “You really think so?”

“I know so.” He grinned. “When have I ever been wrong?”

Because he knew his wife.

And she was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I am... alive............
> 
> Anyways I've been stuck in fire emblem heck and most of my writing has been RP stuff so hi long time no see this is my ship that is quite possibly one of the smallest blips on the radar as far as corrin shipping goes but long time readers will probably know that's how I roll I always fall for the contentless stuff.
> 
> ANYWAYS i have a lot of feelings about corrin and subaki and one of these days I'll finish the big timeline of them falling in love that I have on the backburner because dammit they are so good together and their support did not do a good job conveying that because they are both so supportive and probably excellent at reading each other


End file.
